


Loki's Romantic Confession (Enigma & Chaos Excerpt)

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Trickester Trilogy (Includes Drafts & Excerpts) [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asgard, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Collars, Dark Loki, Dinner, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, King Loki, Light Bondage, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Magic, Making Love, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Romantic!Loki, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misuteri was nothing more than the spoils of war, a toy for Loki to manipulate and use whenever he saw fit; but somehow, she became much more than that. She became the closest thing he had to a friend. She helped him - sometimes less willingly than others - conquer the Nine Realms during Ragnarok. Without Misuteri - without her light, he might have never chosen to fight his inner darkness. </p><p>Loki is determined to earn her companionship and become worthy of the loyalty and respect he demanded from her in the beginning. He decides the best way to do that is to show her everything he has to offer. When he does, he realizes a shocking truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candlelight Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the 'end' of Enigma & Chaos (the sequel to Mystery & Mischief). I know I've been changing a lot of things as I'm redoing Mystery & Mischief. If you're concerned about spoilers, there really aren't any except for what I've described in the summary and what Loki's Asgardian bedroom looks like.
> 
> With it being Valentine's Day, I couldn't stop thinking about it (and Loki), so I decided to do a little editing and post this as a stand alone piece.

    Huginn and Muninn stayed well into the afternoon. They lectured her for hours on end. Misuteri filled nearly half her notebook with scribbles called notes. She could barely keep up as they continued to trail on and on about this or that.  
  
    Misuteri started to doze off with her pencil still pressed to the paper.  
  
    Huginn did not notice. She continued to talk until Muninn shook her shoulder.  
   
    “I think that's enough for today,” Muninn said softly. She got up and took the note pad from Misuteri. She set it gently on the table.  
  
    Huginn closed the large book she was reading from and placed it on the coffee table, too.  
   
    “What? No, I'm awake, I swear!” Misuteri jumped as she felt the pencil slip from her fingers.  
  
    Muninn smiled at her. “It's alright. You should rest. Soak it all in. You want to feel refreshed when the King returns, don't you?” She smiled kindly down at Misuteri.  
  
    “Yeah, you'll need your beauty sleep from now on,” Huginn teased.  
  
    Misuteri pushed the throw pillows into a pile and lay her head on them. She tucked one in the nape of her neck. She was falling asleep fast.  
  
    Huginn and Muninn circled around to leave. Huginn stopped. She held her finger up for her sister to wait. She gently lifted Loki's long coat from the back of the couch and lay it over Misuteri. It covered from her shoulder passed her feet.  
  
    Muninn motioned for Huginn to hurry. She held the elevator doors open. They exited quietly but it didn't matter. Misuteri was already asleep.  
  
    Loki appeared in Misuteri's penthouse. He stood in a sleek, black suit with a dark green dress shirt. His broad shoulders and muscular build filled it out nicely. He stood between the couch and the dining table. He waved his hand over the long, glass table and the golden chairs.  
  
    It transformed into a quaint, round table with two chairs. Both seats, set opposite each other, were covered with a white, silk cover and a thick black ribbon tied in a bow. The table was also covered in the same white fabric with a vial of black lace over top of it. The center of the table was covered in small candles in small red glasses. They cast of a pink hue over the table. Two tall candle sticks stood at eye level. They glowed with a small flame and a soft light.  
  
    Two round plates appeared with a fully cooked meal upon each one. Steak, mash potatoes and seasonal vegetables. Neither plate had the egregious portions the modern day individual would gorge themselves on at a restaurant. Two bottles of drink sat in an ice bucket off to the side. Their were wine flutes set above the silverware.  
  
    With the scene set, Loki turned to Misuteri. He watched her rub her cheek against the couch pillow as she slowly rouse. He smiled.  
  
    _Food?_  
  
    Misuteri breathed in deeply. It was more than just food. It was red meat. Her inner wolf quickly grew ravenous like her hunger. She sat up in a hurry and turned to find the source. She balanced herself on the back of the couch. She looked up at Loki with surprise and disbelief.  
  
 _Oh god. He said he was coming. I totally forgot. Why did Huginn and Muninn let me fall asleep!?!_  
  
    Misuteri started to panic. She turned her head away and ran her fingers round her eyes. She wiped her displaced make up away. She pressed her eyelashes against her fingers to curl them upward. Then she ran her hands through her hair. She was finished in a matter of seconds but with Loki's penetrating gaze upon her, it felt like an eternity. Finally, she looked back up at him with a smile.  
  
    Loki simply watched her fret. It was adorable how she truly thought those little things mattered to him. It was sweet how she instinctively tried to please him. Her smile made his trousers fit a little tighter as his heart beat harder.  
  
    “Good evening, my little dove,” Loki held his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. “Would you like to join me for dinner?” Then he held out his hand for her.  
  
    Misuteri nodded immediately. “Yes, of course,” she replied. It was more than just saying what he wanted to hear. She was genuinely eager to spend the evening with him after the night before.   
  
    She lifted herself to her feet. While standing on the couch, she was faced with a silly thought.  
  
 _Uh, do I just hop over? I mean he wants me there...right now. Wait...No...I shouldn't do that._  
  
    She was afraid he would do more than scold her for walking on the furniture. She knew it was best not to do anything he wouldn't do. So, she turned from him and ran around the couch as quickly as she could. She took his hand and looked up at him as he led her to her seat. He pulled the chair out for her and nodded.  
  
    Misuteri was mesmerized by his gentle smile and his sparkling green eyes. In the low light, he seemed like a sweet and mysterious stranger. She could not keep her eyes off of him. Finally, she blinked and sat down. She gazed down at her lap until Loki took his seat across from her.  
  
 _Oh god. He looks so...perfect. And I just woke up! I must look terrible._  
  
    Misuteri's heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was more than self-conscious. She was ashamed.  
  
 _How am I supposed to live up to his standards if I can't even look the part?_  
  
    Loki watched Misuteri's face carefully. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. His long hair fell over his shoulder. His brows pitched together over in genuine concern. They formed a tiny peak above the bridge of his nose.  
  
    “What is troubling you?” His voice was soft and disarming.  
  
    Misuteri's heart leaped in her chest as she heard his voice. She pressed her lips together to hold back the lie she was about to tell.  
  
 _Don't lie to the God of Lies._  
  
    Misuteri blinked and took a breath. “It's just that you look...so amazing and I – I'm disheveled to say the least. I mean, I've got to be a mess.” Misuteri placed her hands in her lap.  
  
    Loki clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are perfect.”  
  
 _Of course you're going to say that...that's what you're supposed to say._  
  
    Misuteri paused for a moment as she looked up at Loki. His eyes glowed with sincerity.  
  
    Loki only says 'the right thing' for two reasons. To get something or because he means it.  
  
    Misuteri's face froze in disbelief. She wanted to believe his concern was true but she couldn't. He had lied and deceived her too much for her to let herself fall for his tricks again. He had betrayed her gullible optimism far too many times. She couldn't even feign belief.  
  
    He could see her apprehension on her face. It made his blood boil. “I have seen you naked and bloodied. I have seen you in your awful Midgardian garbs and I have seen you in the most becoming of gowns. If I truly cared what you looked like I would have given you fair warning before I arrived,” he assured her. Loki's voice lowered in an octave the way it always did when he was angry. His words were sharp and pointed. He teeth rarely fell apart as he spoke. He was trying to hold himself back. “Is that not enough to prove my sincerity?”  
  
    Misuteri nodded. “Yes, of course....my King...I was just...I like to look my best for you. You deserve the best and I want to be the best...for you.” She averted her eyes shyly.  
  
    Loki let out a small laugh. He smiled and lowered his head. He was almost embarrassed that his temper nearly robbed him of her insecure confession. Every word he said was true and yet, she spoke the truth as well.  
  
    Misuteri saw an opening. She closed her eyes and used her magic to repair her appearance. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and over her chest. She suddenly donned a light weight dress. It was a simply cut cotton slip with golden metal clasps and adornments. A sheer, netted fabric flowed over the opaque base. It was wrapped around her shoulders, bust and waist. Their were two clasps on both of her shoulders holding it in place. It flowed under the wide, metal adornments around her waist. They were elegantly carved with intricate Celtic knots.  
  
    Loki felt the magic surge through the room. He looked up and gazed upon Misuteri's blue eyes. The sharp black outline and the golden eye shadow made it almost impossible for him to look away. He managed to pry his gaze from hers for it to fall upon her shining, pink lips.  
  
    Misuteri noticed how he looked at her. She watched the lust darken his eyes. “That's more like it,” she said with a confident smile.  
  
    Loki swallowed hard. “Misuteri...” he whispered her name. “Your beauty devastates me. It crushes any hope I had of self-control,” he continued. He reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.  
  
    Misuteri's eyes grew wide. She was more flattered than worried about what such a statement might entail. “I can change back,” she said with jest.  
  
    “Do not dare,” Loki's voice sounded like a command. “For if you were to commit such a crime, I would surely have to punish you.” His voice was lighter and he smiled at her.  
  
 _Is he flirting with me?!_  
  
    Misuteri swallowed hard and cleared her throat. She smiled bashfully to hide her distress. He had never flirted with her...tried to woo her before. She was starting to realize just how strange the entire night was.  
   
    “Would you care for something to drink?” Loki tried to hide his sinister grin.  
  
    “Yes, please,” she replied.  
  
    Loki waved his hand and one of the bottles lifted out of the ice bucket. Its cork popped and fell to the table. It slowly leaned horizontally over the lip of Misuteri's glass. It quickly filled with a bubbly red liquid.  
  
    Misuteri couldn't stop the micro-expression of confusion as it crossed her face.  
  
    “Since you disliked the taste of the hard drinks we have in Asgard, I thought I would provide you with something you are more accustom to,” Loki nodded.  
  
    Misuteri kept her eyes on him as she lifted her glass and sipped it. As the liquid touched her lips, she nearly spit it out in surprise. She tipped the cup higher into the air to hide her immediate reaction. She nearly finished the glass in one gulp.  
  
    “I – How did you know it's my favorite?” Misuteri exclaimed. She had become so accustom to the plain tastes of juice and water in her time with Loki. Carbonation seemed like a magical concoction. She delighted in the sugary, strawberry alcoholic beverage he had so carefully acquired for her.  
  
    “You would be surprised at the things Fenrir remembers. You confided in him quite a bit,” Loki paused. He seemed to be embarrassed. “I hope you can confide in me in such a way.”  
   
    She tried not to frown at him. Instead she hid her face behind her glass as she took another long drink. The bottle lifted into the air and refilled it.  
  
    “I hope so, too,” she replied. Desperate to change the topic, she listened to her stomach as it growled at her. “Why don't we eat before this food gets cold?”  
  
    Loki smiled and then nodded. “Yes, that is a fantastic idea.”  
  
    Misuteri tried to pace herself but the food was too perfect to savor. She mixed the vegetables in with her mashed potatoes. The salty meat and the fluffy potatoes almost vanished without her chewing. Loki, in all his sophistication, smiled as he watched her.  
  
    “I wonder if Fenrir learned how to eat like that from you, or if you learned it from him?” Loki teased her.  
  
    Misuteri used the napkin to wipe her mouth clean and then she took a drink. “I'm sorry. It's just...sometimes when I haven't eaten for a while, it's like I forget how awesome real food is...and I can't help myself.” Misuteri paused. “And...yeah, I think you're right,” she scratched the side of her head. “I probably wasn't all that great at teaching him table manners.”  
  
    Loki cut another piece of meat from the whole and stabbed it with his fork. “I can forgive such a minor infraction on your part. I assure you, Thor is far worse than both of you put together.” He paused to chew and then he pointed his fork at her. “Did you know he has eaten two entire oxen in one sitting?” There was very little disdain in his voice.  
  
 _Wait. What?_  
  
    Misuteri nearly choked on her surprise. She covered her mouth with her hand and replied, “you can't be talking about the four-legged, hoofed animals with the really thick fur that weigh at least a half a ton, are you?” She felt severely less self-conscious that she was nearly finished with her meal.  
  
    “I believe we are speaking of the same animal, my dear. He can be appalling from time to time,” Loki's voice seemed as if he were remembering fond memories despite his annoyance.  
  
 _How could one man eat so much!?_  
  
    She shook her head as if the thought was absurd. She knew Thor was no ordinary man. Her thoughts left her overly curious but she resisted the urge to ask about Thor. She had too many questions. No one else would answer them. She assumed any one of them could ruin their evening. She pondered her thoughts until she realized Loki was almost finished with his plate. Her stomach was full to the brim. The alcohol had made its way into her bloodstream and she was digesting. She had to say something otherwise she was going to fall asleep.  
  
    “I like this,” she nearly blurted her confession. “I like just being here with you,” she continued. She flashed him a smile. She held her narrow glass in both hands just below her chin. “I'd like to do this more often.”  
  
    It was then when Loki noticed her slightly glazed over eyes as they drowsily looked back at him. She was very comfortable, almost too comfortable with him. It wouldn't be long before she was no longer fully responsible for her actions. That is, if he let her continue to sip her drink. He finished chewing before he stood up and gently pulled the glass from her loose grip.  
  
     “Heeeeey...” She lazily reached out after her glass as he set it on the table out of her reach.  
  
    Loki smiled. “I know a number of ways I would enjoy cruelly sober you up, my little dove, or you can simply wait until your drunkenness subsides.” Loki had mixed feelings about how much of a light weight she was. He came from a culture of heavy drinkers and she could barely out drink a child. He chose to focus on how dainty and delicate it made her.  
  
    Right then, she was no warrior. She was no master of the sword or bow. She was no glutton for food or drink. She did not cackle when she laughed or slur when she spoke. She had smooth edges and a pretty smile. She needed his protection. It was no wonder the others were so apprehensive. She was so unlike his Northmen companions. If Loki liked her, then he must be repulsed by them but they must have known at least that much was true by now.  
  
    Misuteri didn't argue or protest but she did finish her last few bites rather quickly. Loki was less hasty. He let several minutes pass before he decided to move onto the next stage. Loki smiled as he saw the sparkle come back to her eye.He stood and moved to her side of the table. He held out his hand.  
  
    Misuteri's eyes lingered on his long fingers reaching out for her. She quickly took his hand and he helped her to her feet.  
  
    He took the opportunity to gaze down the front of Misuteri's dress. He had to stop himself from snatching her up out of her chair and taking her right there.  
  
    “How would you like to see my true bedchamber?” Loki pulled her close. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tucked the other behind her head.  
     
    Misuteri looked up at him confused. She opened her mouth to reply but before she could,  they vanished in a beam of green light.


	2. Their Precipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Misuteri to his Asgardian bedchambers to show her just how much he appreciates everything she's done for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is Loki. He's dangling on the edge of giving into his darkness and decides Misuteri should suffer with him. But he's trying not to be an evil dick...he really is.
> 
> By the time I was finished editing that chapter, it nearly doubled in length. That's what took me so long. (I apologize if there are any errors or confusing parts...I went over it as many times as I could before I decided just to post it.) 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

    The protective light of energy around Misuteri and Loki faded as their feet met a solid surface. In Misuteri's impulsive wardrobe change, she had forgotten shoes. She stood on her toes for a moment before she let her heels fall to the hard floor beneath her. It warmed as her feet flattened against it.  
  
    She looked down. A warm pink light glittered beneath her feet. She saw a dark green light around Loki's golden boots. She looked up at him. He had changed into his leather and gold Asgardian attire.  
  
    “Welcome to my home, Misuteri,” He smiled sweetly down at her. He held out his arm in a gesture to show her the room.  
  
    It was vast; easily three times the size of her entire penthouse. It made it impossible for her gaze to settle on any one thing for more than a few seconds. Behind them stood a large, golden doors. They were tall and curved in an arch like a gateway. Their were two sets of doors like it along the left wall but there weren't any windows. Vases and artifacts stood upon elegant tables and pedestals. They lined and decorated the walls. It looked a museum, without velvet ropes to keep visitors at bay.  
  
    Misuteri took several steps forward. Her mouth agape in awe. She approached the center of the room where the bed stood. Her eyes darted hastily from one thing to the next as she tried to take in her grandiose surroundings.  
  
    There were large pillars supporting the weight of the high ceiling and the walls. There were four, smooth pillars that stood around the bed. They had golden vines wrapping around them with bright, pink flowers that bloomed as Misuteri neared them. Her eyes widened as she observed the small wonders before her.  
  
    She reached out and placed her hand on the pillar. The leaves and flower petals felt soft to the touch. She turned to Loki. He stood back and watched as she explored. She moved towards the bed.  
  
    It was difficult to see. Everything was dark and covered in shadows as she gained proximity. It sat upon a platform. There were four more posts, one on each corner. The bed stood higher than her waist. She approached cautiously.  She looked back at Loki, waiting for his permission to continue. He nodded, urging her forward.  
  
    Misuteri carefully ducked under the thin whisks of fabric that veiled the parameter of the bed. She cautiously walked up the two steps leading to the bed. Her eyes widened as the full glory of Loki's chambers was cast upon her.  
  
    From above, stars glittered and lit up the entire bed. She turned to see Loki but she saw nothing but darkness. The veils surrounding the bed now took the form of long drapes that shielded him from her. Misuteri looked more closely at the plush top blanket. It shined with an unfamiliar sheen. It was not silky or sateen but nonetheless soft and smooth. It seemed to reflect the twinkle of the stars above from beneath the green fabric.  
  
    The bed had neither a foot board nor a head board. Misuteri could only tell where the head was by noticing the pillows beneath the large comforter at one side of the bed. It was by far the largest mattress Misuteri had ever seen. It was a perfect square shape. There were small throw pillows piled against it on the floor. A smaller, thinner blanket was casually tossed at the foot of the bed.  
  
    It was noticeably warmer near the bed. Misuteri was physically comfortable in her thin dress and bare feet.  
  
 _There's no light switch; no furnace duct but it's so bright and warm._  
  
    Loki ducked beneath the veil opposite Misuteri. His clothes changed as he came closer to her. He, too, was bare foot. His night shirt was loose and tied at the top. It was lazily tucked into his leather trousers. His hair was flatter and a little messy as if he had pulled his leather tunic over his head rather than simply dismissing it.  
  
    “Pull back the sheets, love,” Loki smiled at her.  
  
    Misuteri swallowed nervously. She moved to the head of the bed and grabbed the blanket and top sheet with both hands. Her fingers tingled as it met with the strange texture. She flipped the bed open with one swift motion.  
  
    A bright light flashed in the small space. The color of the comforter changed from green to pink. The sheets turned from gold to black. Even the stars above shifted to a more familiar constellation. Misuteri was startled. She stepped away from the bed. She nearly fell down the steps. Loki appeared behind her. He held her close and steadied her. He laughed to himself.  
  
    _Whoa!_  
  
    Misuteri's gaze swiftly darted from the changed bed to Loki. “What's so funny?” Her brow pinched and her lips pouted. She slowly moved to stand on her own.  
  
    “It surprises me that you still feel the need to ask,” Loki continued to smile at her.  
  
     Misuteri rolled her eyes.  
  
 _So you're laughing it me, again... is that it?_  
  
    She pursed her lips in displeasure. “You could've warned me,” she said, feigning insult.  
  
    “Where is the fun in that?” Loki stepped closer to her.  
  
    Misuteri blinked and smiled. She was content once more.  
  
    “Does that happen when anyone touches it?” Misuteri looked up at him.  
  
    Loki shook his head. “The enchantment only reacts to those imbued with powerful magic,” he explained thoughtfully.  
  
    “Like ours,” Misuteri asserted. She was implying that there was no difference between his power and her power.  
  
    Loki shook his head again. “No, you have magic of your own,” he discerned.  
  
 _Yeah. I did. Once. It's probably gone now._  
  
    Misuteri did not reply. She only nodded. A moment passed before she asked, “will it change back when you touch it?”  
  
    Loki nodded. He reached out and placed his hand on the bed. The golds and greens flooded back to the surface of the blanket and sheets. He moved around Misuteri and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted the bed next to him.  
  
    Misuteri lifted the skirt of her dress and sat close to Loki.  
  
    The bed shifted once more. The sheets turned a silver and the comforter turned white. The stars overhead doubled in number. They collided and the room became brighter. The sky above was equal parts light and darkness.  
  
    “This enchanted bedspread was created to predict what type of union a king and his queen would have,” Loki explained. “If our colors stay separate, there is cause for alarm. If our colors blend, as they have, our union is blessed by Yggdrasil.”  
  
    He folded his feet beneath him and turned to face the whole bed. Misuteri followed him. He pulled the top sheet close so that Misuteri could see.  
  
    “If you look closely enough, what do you see?” Loki pulled the sheet over Misuteri's lap.  
   
    She lifted it up and looked at the threads that were woven into the sheet. Her eyes went wide with surprise. Light green and pink strips of energy flowed over each thread. They intermingled and crossed each other. Her eyes darted put to Loki. He nodded.  
  
    “It is who we are that determines this color, for better or worse,” Loki continued.  
  
    “Does it change?” Misuteri asked.  
  
    Loki nodded. “It is...unlikely,” he paused, “but it is possible.”  
  
    “Does the color white mean anything special?” Misuteri was inquisitive. She didn't want to make any assumptions. The surprise of the magic was wearing off. She believed Loki as if everything he were telling her was matter-of-fact; and she was eating it up.  
  
    “The colors here mean the same as they do on Midgard, my mourning dove. I suppose white means we have overcome the darkness within us,” Loki answered.  
  
    Misuteri nodded. She was more than satisfied with his answer. After everything they had been through, after everything that had happened, she was sure he was right. He had changed so much and she was becoming more aware of how different she was, too.  
  
    Loki looked down at Misuteri. He watched her eyes follow the tiny bolts of energy as they flowed through the sheet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He couldn't stand not having her for another moment. He tipped her chin up in his hand and kissed her passionately.  
  
    His tenderness surprised her. He held her firmly but not roughly. She reached up and caressed his face and returned his passionate display of affection with her own.  
  
    Loki took the opportunity to lay Misuteri against the bed. Misuteri's eyes burst open as she felt her breasts fall free beneath him. She broke the kiss just long enough to see her nakedness. Loki lifted up on his knees. He cast his shirt aside.  
  
    Misuteri slowly lowered her gaze from his talented mouth, over his powerful jaw and down his rock hard chest. She watched as his shoulders and chest flexed over her. She stared at the deep grooves of his abdomen and hip bones. She grew hot with anticipation.  
  
    She couldn't stand the distance between them. She sat up and began kissing his abdomen and chest. She dug her nails into his lower back. She started to gnaw at the high arch of  hip bones as he tried to shed his pants. It was difficult for him to maneuver around her. Loki loved it. Her attention made his own need grow. He quickly resolved to simply use his magic. Once his manhood was unleashed, Loki took back control.  
  
   A solid black collar appeared around Misuteri's neck. She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed against it. She loved the way it felt on her skin. The fact that it made her feel owned was especially arousing. An instant later, a long, black chain snaked its way across the sheets and attached itself to the collar around Misuteri's neck. She giggled as he took hold of it, pulling her close to him. He knew there was no way she could escape from him - even if she tried. He simply adored how she looked in a collar and leash. It made her more submissive and it made him more excited.  
  
    Loki let go of the chain and climbed on top of her, sliding his hands up her arms. Misuteri desperately wanted to touch him, to please him. If Loki had not known better, he would have thought she was struggling against him as he snatched her wrists in his hands. Once he had her right forearm in his grasp, he pressed her against the bed. He pulled a thick, black ribbon from under the pillows and tied it around her wrist. She wiggled beneath him, rubbing her naked flesh against his. Her scent began to fill the air. It was intoxicating.  
  
    Misuteri quickly realized what he wanted. Though she obediently surrendered her other arm to him, her advances did not cease. She bucked and grind her hips against his. She arched her back so that her breasts pressed firmly against his skin. She tried to kiss him but he stayed just out of reach. She wrapped her hands around the ribbon and squeezed tightly as he began exploring her.  
  
    There was no spot he had not memorized in their time together. He knew every inch of her. She belonged to him. She was his. He groped at her large breasts. He squeezed them hard and watched them overflow in his grip. His finger marks stretched nearly the full length of her chest. He pulled them up towards him, towards his mouth. He spun his tongue around the perky tip of her breast. It hardened further to meet his touch.  
  
    It was difficult for Misuteri to stay still. He had not even penetrated her and her desire dripped from between her legs. She moaned with all of her wanton lust.  
  
    “Please...my King...don't tease me,” she begged him. Her voice feigned submission. Her request was clearly a demand.  
  
    Loki's jaw tightened. He grabbed her by the shoulders and glared at her. “How dare you presume to give your King an order!” He growled.  
  
    His words sent a shock wave of fear through Misuteri's system. Her eyes went wide and she stiffened in his grasp.  
  
    He tried to hold back his sadistic nature but his darkness grew too powerful for him to resist. In one forceful, yet effortless movement he flipped her over on her stomach.  
  
    “You have made the mistake of taking advantage of my chivalry,” his voice was a low, predatory purr.  
  
    He knelt behind her and pulled her hips back towards him. Misuteri moved with him. He lifted her onto her knees. She balanced herself on her elbows at first until Loki's enormous palm flattened against her shoulder blades. He pressed her face down against the sheets. She watched them turn from silver to dark gray and then finally to black. She knew what was about to happen. She tensed just as Loki's hand swiftly came down on her behind.  
  
     She buried her head against the mattress and muffled her cries. By the time he was finished, she was nearly sobbing. Her skin felt like it was on fire but she knew it could be worse – much worse. She yelped and resisted crying out for mercy. He was being merciful and she knew it.  
  
    He swatted her twice more, once on either cheek. The full, round shape of her hind end was exceptionally pleasing. The thickness of her hips balanced out the size of her large breasts. He smoothed his hand down her back, admiring her tiny waist. He grinned and pinched the light red hand mark on her bottom. He enjoyed the way she bounced and tried not to resist him. He took in the perfect shape of her hourglass figure for a moment before he brought his large hand down on her a half dozen more times.  
  
    Satisfied with the crimson color of her rear, he turned her over onto her back. He pinched at her tender nipples once more and dug his fingertips into her skin. He let go of her breasts and planted his bite on her tiny rib cage. He was far from finished disciplining her. He would be sure she couldn't utter a coherent thought before he would give her what she wanted.  
  
    A scream was caught in Misuteri's throat. Her surprise choked it back as he bit down and pulled the skin into his mouth. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Her entire body seized and flexed at his touch. Her sore, red buttocks clenched as the pain intensified. She tried not to cry out in protest. Her bottom couldn't take another spanking so soon.  
  
    Loki was merciless. He reeked havoc on every tiny nerve bundle that could give her pleasure in the wake of his ruthless desire. He overstimulated them as he roughly pulled her skin into his mouth. He felt her stiffen in his grasp. She breathed sharply through her nose. He continued to relentlessly mark the delicate, pale skin of her ribs.  
  
    When he finally stopped, her skin snapped back into place. It was beat red and purple. It stung as the blood rushed to the surface.  
  
    Misuteri gasped in relief. The pain was nothing in comparison to the flood of excitement that rushed in her loins. She had started to glisten now. She was panting and hot with desire.  
  
    Loki smiled down at her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. He gazed down into Misuteri's large pupils.  
  
    She stared up at him. She stared up at him in all his glory. He seemed to glow with perfection. His long, black hair flowed around his broad shoulders. His face was soft with compassion but Misuteri could still see the hard, calculated expression underneath. His gaze pierced into her soul. She became nervous in her vulnerability.  
  
    It reminded her that he was a king and she was nothing. She knew she was nothing to him. She was his slave. She was a chess piece to be manipulated until she was finally sacrificed to protect the king. The thought was incredibly humbling. Surely there were a thousand things he could be doing but he was there, with her, because he wanted to be. He deserved her submission now more than ever.  
  
    She closed and opened her eyes slowly. Her lips were parted just enough to let her shallow breaths escape. She gave into the pleasure she knew he could give her if she behaved. She surrendered everything to him the only way she knew how.   
  
    “I love you, my king,” she whispered softly to him.  
  
    A grin grew upon Loki's face. He tried to hide the darkness in him as it rose up in him, as it always did when she submitted so willfully. He dipped down and kissed her forehead.  
  
    “And I, you,” he whispered in his ear. He moved his hand over her eyes and Misuteri knew to close them. When his hand moved, she did not open them.  
  
    Loki moved between her legs. Her knees lay whimsically to either side before him. He could see her desire. Each of her moist, pink folds were laid open for him to gaze upon. His throbbing member bounced between his legs at the very sight of her. He dug his fingers into her thighs as he forced himself to wait. He reined himself in. He wanted to enjoy her, savor her.  
  
    “Please, Loki,” Misuteri moaned his name. “Please, make love to me,” she begged him. This time she was completely at his mercy.  
  
    He was reluctant to give into her so easily. Every time she begged him to touch her, it became easier to resist his own temptation. He lowered himself between her legs.  
  
    She felt his breath on her. The hot, steamy air washed over her and made her flex her core with each breath. She whined. “Please...my King...”  
  
    At the sound of her plight, Loki covered her with his mouth. He made long strokes over her outermost folds until he had devoured every last drop of her. His long, powerful tongue circled the deepest reaches of her, just barely flicking against her sensitive puckered flesh and then moving up towards the swollen nub nestled above her womanhood.  
  
    “Oh...god...” Misuteri moaned again. She resisted the urge to reach down and tangle her fingers in his hair. She wanted to badly to buck and grind against his face; she was so tempted to. She was tempted to break every rule he had ever used to control her and let go completely.  
  
    Loki smiled as he looked over the tiny, blond hairs the pelvic mound beneath his nose. He saw the way her back arched, heaving her breasts high into the air. She was panting and her skin was damp with sweat. He increased his intensity for a moment and listened to how her moans became sharper, closer together.  
  
    “You best remember I have not given you permission to release,” he hissed from between her legs. He moved so that he was over her now, with his hands wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place. He returned to his new pace with ease.  
  
    Misuteri whined loudly. She tightened her core and flexed her legs. She did everything she could to resist his advances except for pull away from him. She took a deep breath and held it. It helped, a little but the second she focused on Loki – and what he was doing to her – she almost fell over the edge. She squeezed her fist and pulled against the ribbon around her wrists.  
  
    “Pleasepleaseplease...” Misuteri begged him. “Please,” she panted, “my King...I...can't...”  She couldn't stay still any longer. Every tiny movement he made elicited an overwhelming reaction from her. She was twisting and writhing beneath him. It didn't matter that she was resisting with everything she had, her efforts were humiliatingly useless in his wake.  
  
    Loki paused for a short moment. “Say it...” he ordered. “Tell me who you belong to...”  
  
    Misuteri knew what he wanted her to say. She grinned with confidence. He had trained her to be able to say it under extreme duress. “I belong to you, my King,” she stated in one full, complete sentence. “I am yours. You are my King,” The word got caught in her throat as his assault intensified once more. He focused primarily on her swollen clitoris. He knew it would be a matter of seconds before he forced her to climax, despite his command not to. As the tip of his tongue circled and crossed over it, she continued, “my God...” It took her a moment to muster her words again. “My Lord and Master...” she finished her endearments only for Loki to forcefully drive two fingers inside of her. She threw her head back and nearly screamed. “Please...Master...pleasepleaseplease....M-master...please” her words melted together as he found that spot against her anterior wall.  
  
    In one too quick motion, Loki pulled back, releasing her legs and putting a significant amount of distance between them. He grinned mischievously as he watched her face pinch in dissatisfaction. She panted rapidly. Her golden hair clung to her face and shoulders.  
  
    Misuteri resisted the urge to turn her head and glare at him. She feared a punishment worse than a spanking would result from such an action. He could leave her there, like that...wanting him but unable to have him. She blinked and the image of him releasing his seed all over her made her cringe. She didn't want that. Despite how humiliating it was, she wanted him to use her for his own pleasure. He had so much power over her and it made her want him that much more. She parted her lips to beg him to touch her again but he was already upon her before she could.  
  
    He lifted the sheet over his shoulders and positioned himself over Misuteri. She lifted her hips to meet his. He lay close to her torso. His body heat soothed her ribs and her breasts as their skin pressed against each other. Misuteri moaned, as he slid inside in one long, agonizingly slow motion. He filled her, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. It was a difficult motion for both of them to stomach but it was necessary to ensure she drew farther from the edge. Loki clenched his fists in the sheet as he buried his head in her hair.  
  
    He pumped his hips slowly. He barely left her. His pelvis grind against her sensitive clit each time he made his gradual scooping motion. His movements were slow and sensual. He breathed in her scent. With every agonizingly gentle stroke against her tight, velvety inner walls, he felt her desire for what only he could give her build. He knew if he moved too fast, he would surely compromise her ability to obey him.  
  
    Misuteri squeezed the ribbon tightly in her hands. Her submission was hastily fading. Her need to release was quickly overpowering her and he knew it. She could barely move beneath him. Every time she tried, he pinned her down harder. She bit her lip and tried to breathe through it but nothing was working. Each time Loki would slowly graze her most sensitive spots, her desire doubled. At first, she enjoyed the slow, gentle lovemaking but he had conditioned her so well in their time together that now it was simply torture.  
  
 _How can he stand this? I don't think I've ever felt him have this much self control, ever!_  
  
    Loki noticed Misuteri's submissive panting had faded. He lifted up enough to see the lump in her throat. He knew its contents were all the words she wished to say. He, too, was impressed by her self-control. She was forcing herself to stay still, to stay silent. She was no longer in a submissive head space. She was purposefully behaving.  
  
    “You have come so far,” he praised her. He moaned in her ear. His breath lingered on her neck. He dipped down and nibbled her ear lobe. He gently stroked her hair.  
  
    Misuteri's pelvic muscles clenched involuntarily. She gasped. Then her panting returned. It was easier, for a moment, to endure his slow advances. She relaxed into him and swallowed her words.  
  
    “Do you want more?” Loki whispered the same way he did before.  
  
    Misuteri nodded.  
  
    “Beg for it. Beg me to make it hurt. Beg your King to use you however he sees fit,” his words were harsher, sharper this time. His gaze turned dark as he  impatiently waited for her to obey.  
  
    Misuteri's heart skipped a beat in fear and excitement. He was telling her to do exactly what she wanted to do. At first, the words wouldn't come out. She couldn't force the air over through windpipe and over her vocal cords. That is, until Loki started to withdraw from her.  
  
    “Please!” Misuteri cried. She opened her eyes and met his terrifying gaze. “Please, my lord, use me...hurt me...please...let me serve you,” Misuteri could hardly make full sentences.  
  
    Loki paused for a moment and stared down at her.  
  
    Misuteri assumed he wanted her to elaborate. “Please...Master...use me...take control and make my body yours...” her confident words turned to whispers. Her secret desires made her feel bashful and weak.  
  
    Loki lifted one of her legs. He opened her up and impaled her mercilessly. The head of his member crashed into her cervix with unparalleled force. Misuteri's eyes went wide just before they rolled backward.  
  
    Loki did not stop after one thrust. He continued to pound harshly into her. He smashed himself roughly into her. His moans were harsh huffs of air as he paced himself. She cried out again and again. Her screams was caught in her throat as she whimpered. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. The sound of their flesh smacking together only became louder as Misuteri's arousal intensified. She was quickly approaching the edge once more. She was overcome with relief. The pain was a small price to pay to be released from her anguish.  
  
    The quilt and sheets pulsated with reds and blacks as Loki no longer held back. He was wholly himself as Misuteri squirmed and writhed beneath him. His grunts and gasps echoed with Misuteri's whimpers and cries in the small space that they shared.  
  
    “Th-thank you,” Misuteri mustered the ability to express her appreciation verbally.  
  
    “Silence,” he scolded her. He did not need nor want her verbal affirmation. Her body told him everything he needed to know.  
  
    Misuteri turned her lips inward and nodded. She squeezed her eyelids together and her tears clung to her lashes. Her face was red and damp. Her arms were going numb but her lower body was very aware of how rough Loki was being. One foot dug into the mattress as Misuteri tried to push against him. It was all the resistance she could muster and her endurance was slowly wavering. The other leg was stretched high into the air in Loki's embrace. Each time he thrust forward, it felt as if her hamstring might snap.  
  
    Despite the discomfort and pain, Misuteri was experiencing a level of pleasure she had long forgotten about. In all the many times they had had sex, it was never like this. Despite the obvious frustration and anger Loki was expressing through his violent gestures, Misuteri trusted him. Somehow, all of the fear she felt before had transformed into trust. Deep down, she knew he was not going to hurt her. She respected his power and feared what he might do if she misbehaved; but she was confident he was not going to hurt her like before.  
  
    Misuteri's confidence in Loki was reflected in the bedspread.  A white light outlined Misuteri and mixed in with Loki's overwhelming show of strength. The deep reds and blacks were softened. The sheets faded to gray once more.  
  
    Loki lifted off of Misuteri enough to see the change. His eyes widened and he smiled triumphantly. He dipped down again and kissed Misuteri. This time he stayed within her reach. He slowed and softened his advances. He let her kiss him back. She pushed her tongue into his mouth without permission. She pressed her lips against his without the intention of removing them. She could feel Loki's smile against her mouth. He delighted in teasing her.  
  
    It was difficult for Misuteri to hold herself back. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her submission but her desire for him was too strong. She did not want to resist. She wanted to ravish him as he ravished her. She squeezed her hands into fists to resist pulling at her restraints. She breathed deeply. She flexed around him to savor every inch of him that filled her.  
  
    Loki noticed her plight. It filled him with excitement. He let her leg fall to the mattress. Instinctively, Misuteri lifted her hips to meet his. She grind against him. Each time she tried to press against him, Loki pulled back.  
  
    Misuteri broke the kiss and opened her eyes. She looked up at him with the full brunt of her frustration and displeasure. She did not speak. She let him decode message.  
  
    Loki's smile faded. His eyes narrowed and his jaw flexed as his teeth clenched. He pressed his weight against her. He dared her to continue. He dared her to rebel against him.  
  
    Misuteri averted her gaze. She swallowed hard. Her rear was still too tender for her to be tempted to assert herself; and she was Her stubborn expression quickly melted into an unhappy pout. She looked back up at him with a pitiful gaze.  
  
    Their body language exchange was almost as exhausting as their verbal communication. Misuteri was stuck on the losing side of this battle, too. It did not matter what platform she challenged Loki in, it was best to surrender before it was too late.  
  
    Their pleasurable grind had ceased. Misuteri whined at him. She nudged his chin with her nose and tried to shift her hips. He used his body weight to suffocate her until she stopped moving.  
  
    “What do you want, pet?” Loki asked her.  
  
    Misuteri licked her lips. “You....Master...I want you,” she whispered bashfully.  
  
    “You must be specific. Tell me what you want,” he wanted to watch her squirm beneath him in embarrassment.  
  
 _What does he want? Does he want me to talk dirty to him? Is he too sophisticated to just tell me to do it?_  
  
    She opened her mouth to speak. She was not sure what to say. She had learned the be-careful-what-you-wish-for lesson a long time ago. Loki was no exception. He was probably the reason such a lesson existed in the first place. She hurried her reply.  
  
    “I...I want you to...will you, please,” she said in a whisper. She grew bashful and nervous. She knew she was stalling. She looked up and Loki's expression confirmed her suspicion. She bit her lip again. “Fuck me...hard...please,” she said with a pained expression. She shook her head. “I don't care how rough you are...just please...don't stop. I hate it when you just stop.” If her hands had not been tied above her, she surely would have covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide with surprise. He had effortlessly coaxed another damning confession from her.  
  
    Loki let his stern expression stay firmly planted on his face until she closed her eyes. Then he began to chuckle. Her crass confession amused him greatly. “As you wish,” Loki replied.  
  
    He did not hesitate to return to his rough methods. This time he rewarded her. The pain and discomfort were still there but he was more purposeful with his aim. He took care with her  now. He ran his hands against her skin. He caused the blood to race through her veins and flush to the surface as he thrust into her.  
  
    Misuteri moaned loudly. Her back arched. Her breasts bounced rapidly. She pressed her hips upward towards him. She was close to completion.  
  
    “You are going to cum, now, Misuteri,” Loki grunted. “And you will tell me when you do,” he commanded. His breathy words brought her closer. He pressed his hand down on her throat. He tucked his thumb tightly under her chin. His fingers curled around the back of her neck, allowing him to brace his weight on his knuckles.  
  
    Her thoughts went blank. She could hear him growling in her ear. She focused on that sound and how he felt inside of her. Her body tingled and tensed with anticipation.  
  
    Loki was evermore the strategist. He increased his speed and shortened his thrusts. He reached down with his free hand and vibrated his fingertips over her clit. She was indescribably close. He could feel it. As Gleipnir burned upon his arm, he could feel what she felt. His pleasure and frustration was multiplied exponentially in those last few seconds.  
  
    “I-I'm – I'm c-cum...ming!” Misuteri choked out her words obediently.  
  
    Loki did not halt his advance. He lifted off of her neck and plunged deep inside of her, doubling the speed of his fingers. This time, as he struck the deepest walls within her, there was no pain. He continued to plow into her with all his might. He was drenched in sweat. The tips of his hair were damp and clung to his shoulders.  
  
    Misuteri bounced against the mattress with each thrust. Her body reacted every single time he touched her. He sustained her orgasm for almost two minutes straight. She shuttered and her body started to involuntarily shake. She gasped for air with every breath.  
  
     A large, victorious grin spread over Loki's lips and he began to laugh in disbelief. His thoughts were still clear enough for him to realize he had never taken her over so completely. He almost went mad with the sight of her beneath him.  
  
    When he finally withdrew his hand from her, she was completely and utterly wrecked. Her body was unable to endure his touch any longer. She was breathless and her sight was hazy. The longer he used her after he forced her to have such a powerful orgasm, the longer she was dazed and weak.  
  
    Loki resisted his own pleasure. He wanted her like that. He wanted her dependent on him. It was the only time he was truly sure she belonged to him. Misuteri looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled. She wanted to thank him but she was too tired.  
  
    Loki continued to exhaust both her and himself to the point of passing out before he finally finished. His orgasm was so powerful, it was painful. He buried himself to the hilt. His seed erupted in such abundance, he could feel as it squirted out around his shaft inside of her. It was a strange and wonderful sensation to feel his pleasure mix with hers. Misuteri felt every shot as it burst against her raw insides. Each twitch, every convulsion was almost too much stimulation for her to take. She began to wiggle and whimper beneath him. It was by far the cutest thing he had ever seen her do. He could not help but laugh.  
  
   In that moment, he realized something completely absurd. He adored her not because of her willingness to please him or her loyalty to him. He adored her because of who she was. It almost didn't matter what it was about her or what she did, he liked it. He wanted to be herself. He wanted to make her happy.  
  
    He turned her head towards him. He gently caressed her cheek in his hand. He used his thumb to smooth the damp hair away from her eyes. He stared deeply into her eyes. He saw how his seriousness began to alarm her. "I love you, Misuteri," he blurted confession. "I truly love you. I want to be the person you see in me...for you...to make you happy," he said withdrawing his hand from her face.

    Misuteri's eyes went wide. She drew her hands down to her chest and stared at him. She didn't know what to do or say. He had never said he loved her like that before. There was no doubt in her mind that was being anything but sincere. Her shock quickly wore off and she threw her arms around his neck. Her agape expression quickly transformed into a smile. She pulled him down against her and kissed him. "I love you, too, my King," she whispered sweetly to him.

   "Loki," he corrected her. "I want you to call me by my name when you tell me you love me."

   "I love you, Loki..." she said his name timidly.

   "Perfect," he said just before planting a firm kiss on her lips.  
  
    Loki grinned and slipped her arms over his head. He grunted and fell to his side. In one fell swoop, he withdrew from her. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His stomach was in knots. The cold air prickled against his still swollen manhood. None of his physical discomfort mattered. He was in bliss. It was all he could do, in his last waking moments, to release Misuteri from her bondage.  
  
    Misuteri pulled her arms in towards her. She lowered them to her stomach. It took several, long minutes for the blood to circulate back into her finger tips. Once the tingling stopped, she sat up and pulled the sheet up. She pulled a pillow closer to Loki and curled up next to him. She held his hand and nuzzled against his arm. She quickly followed her Master's lead and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah...I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Even though Loki was such a tease...I can't deny how hot it was. 
> 
> I found it...especially rewarding. :3 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your support keeps Loki satisfied!


End file.
